


Stronger

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 15x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: He was everything she wished for and more even with all the highs and lows.
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> my first McLilah fic!!! It was a challenge to write for other than Ellick but hopefully I did a decent job 🙏

_Delilah hurried along the sidewalk apologizing as she accidentally knocked into people on her way by. She just had to hurry and get to that bookstore._

_She let out a breath along with a mumbled 'yes!' when she reached the door, pushing it open Delilah didn't hesitate to walk quickly to the back of the store where she just knew it would be._

_Right in front of her was the limited edition Lord of the Rings books box set she had been trying to get her hands on for weeks. She sped up her pace, heart racing in excitement to finally have it in her possession._

_Only when she went and picked it up, another hand grabbed hold of it._

_Delilah's head snapped up—and her heart was racing for another reason. But no matter how cute this stranger was, she found it first!_

_"You know a gentlemanly thing to do would be to let me have the books." Delilah said, eyes narrowing._

_The cute guy frowned. "Usually I would—but I've been looking for this for weeks."_

_"So have I!" Delilah huffed, yanking on the box set but his grip didn't loosen. "I saw it first!"_

_"No you didn't!" His eyes were narrowed too, his hold on the box set tightening._

_"If you don't let go I'll-" She stopped for a second before her eyes brightened with a mischievous look. "I'll kick you!"_

_"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow and gave the box set a pull towards him._

_Apparently he hadn't realized the strength he put behind it, because Delilah let out a gasp and found herself crashing right into him. His arms quickly wrapped around her to keep her steady, subsequently letting go of the box set in the process._

_Delilah didn't notice it though. He pulled away from her in seconds, cheeks flushed in embarrassment right as she breathed in the smell of coffee and what she swore was second-hand cologne—probably from someone he spent a lot of time with she guessed._

_He began stuttering with his cheeks still red trying to apologize. "I didn't mean- I'm so sorry- I'm not usually like this I swear-"_

_"Hey!" Delilah said a little loudly giving him a smile, gaining a look from one of the workers but not caring. "It's okay uh-"_

_"Tim!" He supplied in seconds, a little rushed. His cheeks coloring once again when he realized how quickly he answered._

_"Tim.." Her smile widened, and she saw his body relax from it's sudden tense posture now that he knew she wouldn't start yelling at him. "I know you didn't mean to but-" Her eyes sparked as she grinned. "-in my opinion, you kind of owe me those books now."_

_Tim gaped at her for a second before a laugh left him. "It's not really sound logic..but I guess it can be considered."_

_"Considered?! You could have injured me Tim!" Delilah teased._

_A smile spread across his face. "Alright alright..you can have it."_

_"Really?" She breathed out with a grin, clutching the box set to her chest._

_Tim nodded. "Really. You obviously really want it, and it's not like it'll kill me to go without it."_

_"Thank you!"_

_"It's uh no problem."_

_With her grin and a slight bounce in her step, Delilah went over to the register._

_It was when she was leaving that she heard his voice again. "Hey uh wait!"_

_She stopped and spun around right outside the store. Delilah bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too wide, she knew what was coming. "Yeah?"_

_"I never got your name." Tim said a little awkwardly, clearing his throat._

_"Delilah." She let herself smile as she reached into her bag, taking seconds to pull out one of her cards and hand it to him. She saw his eyes widen slightly as his eyes scanned over the DoD title on her card. Delilah didn't say a word about how she caught a glimpse of his NCIS badge that peeked out when he pulled away from her before. "Maybe I'll see you around, Tim."_

_Delilah gave him a wink before turning around and walking away._

Blinking away the memory, Delilah let her eyes wander to the bookshelf where those same books sat. If only she had known how much her life would change in the following years. That box set of books changed her life. It gave her a best friend, boyfriend, fiancé, husband, and father of her child. 

She couldn't have wished for anything better, Tim was everything she could have wished for.

Delilah sighed and rolled to the kitchen, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. She started the process of making tea but that didn't stop her wandering thoughts.

While everything she could have wished for, that came with lows just like it came with the highs. One of those lows was still lingering, and probably would be for a while. Tim had returned from Paraguay, a little damaged and broken inside but he was still her Tim and for that she was grateful but—it would take time for him to be _okay_.

It had been a week since he finally slept in their bed, but that didn't mean the nightmares weren't still happening. Delilah could tell most nights when the nightmares would hit. Tim would get into bed with this empty and haunted look in his eyes, his shoulders would be slumped, and he'd hold her a little more tightly after she turned off the light like he was afraid she'd disappear. During the night he'd eventually let go of her and roll over, his face scrunching up in discomfort as the nightmares started. 

She learned not to try and wake him after she realized all it did was cause him to panic as he woke up. Instead it became routine for her to get out of bed and make some tea, Tim would eventually wake up and come have some with her, telling her a little about the dream sometimes before they'd head back to bed and sleep the rest of the night. 

And in that moment almost on cue as the water was done boiling, Tim came walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, just like he did everytime. 

Delilah said nothing, just kissed him back as he leaned in for a quick kiss and handed him his mug. He didn't expect an answer when he said it, but there was always a kiss to show it was okay. 

Silence filled the kitchen as their tea bags seeped in their mugs, but feeling his eyes on her Delilah looked up. Tim was absentmindedly dipping the tea bag in the water, looking right at her. 

Five years later and Delilah could still feel the butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her like that. Like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"What?" Delilah asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing." Tim smiled. "Just..happy you're here."

"Of course I am." She laughed softly, reaching over and grabbing his hand. He turned his palm over to slide his fingers through hers, his hand a little bigger than her own but fitting perfectly. "You're stuck with me mister."

"Even if none of this completely goes away?"

"Tim." Delilah squeezed his hand. "We've been through so much, and we'll get through this too because it's _us_. No matter what we'll work through it and come out stronger just like every time before."

A relieved sigh left his lips. Getting off the stool he crouched down, taking her face in his hands as he kissed her. Delilah smiled against his lips, her body tingling from his kiss just like it always had—and that's how she knew for sure they'd be just fine.

Pulling away so slowly she was tempted to close the small distance again for another, Tim's focus was then on her stomach. His hands moved to rest on it, and his eyes softened in the way it only did when thinking about their baby. Delilah smiled, placing her hands over his.

There were no more words to be said as a comfortable silence took over while they had their tea. Tim seemed relaxed enough so no talk of his dream took place, instead they washed out their mugs and headed back to the bedroom. 

When settled back into bed, Tim wrapped his arms around her with a hand resting on her stomach in a way that felt oddly calming to her. 

"Have I told you how much I love you today, Mrs. McGee?" She heard him whisper.

Delilah grinned. She hadn't legally changed her surname to McGee when they got married, but she still loved it when he called her that. 

"Hm you actually haven't, Mr. McGee." She responded back with a grin.

"I love you." Tim tightened his hold on her, making a feeling of warmth and safety wash over her.

"I love you too." Delilah returned. She then tapped on his hand resting on her bump. "Now get some sleep so you're not completely tired when we head to Jimmy and Breena's tomorrow, you know Victoria will want you to play with her."

Tim jokingly groaned, knowing full well that Victoria and her energy will have him wiped out in no time but it was good practice for their own little one. 

In the following weeks things slowly became better, and just like Delilah said—they came out of it stronger.


End file.
